


Creepy Crawly

by ellacj



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Silly, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has faced down meth-crazed gangbangers, dirty cops, and serial killers. But she absolutely, positively, under any circumstances, does NOT fuck with spiders.





	Creepy Crawly

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i spat out. takes place mid-season 1. inspired by [this](https://socks-lost.tumblr.com/post/187663716341/luckypenguinbuddy-thepriceisrizzoli).

Jane opens the door without looking up. She doesn’t notice Maura’s silky pajamas, nor does she notice the gentle curl still present in her hair even after a long day of work. She doesn’t notice any of this, of course, because her eyes are fixed on the very reason she called Maura over so late at night. “Hey,” she says softly. “Don’t move too fast. I don’t wanna spook him.”

Maura sets her bag down and bends down beside Jane to look at the offender in question. “Really?” she says, closing the door with an outstretched arm. “_This_ is why you called me?”

“It’s scary!”

Maura leans closer to the wall with a sigh. “Jane, this is a _Tegenaria domestica_. They’re one of the least toxic varieties of arachnid, and they rarely bite. They prefer to retreat rather than attack. Now, if this was a _Latrodectus hesperus_ or a _Loxosceles reclusa_-”

“_Maura_,” Jane whines, stamping her feet on the ground. “I don’t need a lesson on spiders. I just need it _not here_. Can you please kill it?”

“Well, there’s no reason to kill it.” Maura turns back to face Jane. “It doesn’t know it’s not welcome here.” She goes to the kitchen and returns with a cup and one of the many unopened bills from Jane’s counter. Swiftly, almost too fast for Jane to keep up with, she traps the spider under the cup, slides the envelope underneath, effectively trapping it inside. “Would you open the door to the balcony for me, please?”

Jane doesn’t move for a second. Her heart is still pounding from the knowledge that the spider is in the room. Not because the woman she definitely _doesn’t_ have a crush on is also in the room. No, it’s the spider. “Yeah,” she says after a beat. She half-runs to the sliding door and opens it to allow Maura to step outside and gently release the spider onto the balcony.

“Good luck out there, little one.” Maura stands up with a grin. “All better.”

“Thank you.”

Maura comes back inside and slides the door shut behind her. “Any other critters the brave detective can’t handle alone?”

Jane narrows her eyes. “Tell anyone about this and I’ll put a cup over _your_ head and throw _you_ out on the balcony.”

Maura laughs. She takes a few steps forward. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Whatever.” With Maura closer now, standing in the light, Jane sees what she missed before. Soft, shiny blonde hair. Dimpled smile across a face wiped clean of makeup. This makes Jane tilt her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without makeup on.”

“Oh.” Maura lifts both her hands to her face. Her cheeks flush. “I-”

“No, no, don’t. You’re gorgeous.”

Maura smiles softly, but she doesn’t move her hands. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

“Hey, uh, let me get you a drink.” Jane goes to the kitchen.

“Oh, I couldn’t.”

“Please. It’s the least I can do for you rushing all the way over here.” Jane scans her fridge. Eyes zeroing in on exactly what she’s looking for. “Ha! I knew I still had some of that wine left you brought over.” She pulls out the bottle and holds it up for Maura to see. “Stay? Please?”

Maura smirks. “Scared he has friends lurking around?”

Jane frowns. “Maybe.”

“I guess I can stay for a glass.” Maura comes to sit at the counter while Jane pours two glasses of wine.

“Nice jammies, by the way,” Jane says after a sip.

Maura grins. “Thank you. They’re my favorite set.” She furrows her brow. “Wait. Are you being sarcastic?”

Jane shrugs.

“It’s so hard to tell with you.”

“I know.” Jane takes another sip. “I’ve spent a long time mastering that.”

“Well, it works.” Maura smiles again and finishes her glass. “Maybe next you should master your fear of harmless arachnids.”

“Hey!” Jane narrows her eyes. She snatches Maura’s glass and refills it. “They’re scary.”

Maura accepts the glass. “I guess they are,” she says. “If you’re six.”

“You’re… mean.” Jane reaches out and shoves Maura’s shoulder, trying to ignore the heat that rushes from her fingertips straight up her arm at the contact.

Maura smirks. “Am I?”

“Yeah. You are.”

“How so?” Maura leans closer over the counter, fixing her gaze directly on Jane’s face.

Jane chews on the inside of her cheek. Suddenly, all her normal confidence and swagger has evaporated. “Well…” she trails off. She leans over, resting her elbows on the counter and bringing her face close to Maura’s. She searches hazel eyes for any sort of signal, but they’re completely unreadable. It’s impossible to tell if that sparkle is flirtatious or just playful.

“Well, what?” Maura’s voice drops an octave. She flicks her eyes around Jane’s face, settling on her lips for just a second too long before returning to her eyes.

Even Jane, whose detective skills take a sharp left at romance, doesn’t miss that. She leans slightly closer in lieu of a response. Luckily, Maura doesn’t leave her hanging any longer, and suddenly her lips are pressed against pillow-soft pink ones. She feels her heartbeat quicken as she moves her lips against Maura’s. It doesn’t last long, and she stifles a whine of disappointment when Maura pulls away.

“Maybe,” Maura murmurs, a devious smirk playing at her mouth, “I should stay here and make sure no more spiders bother you tonight.”

Jane bites her lip. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“You know, spiders really like to build webs in bedrooms.”

“Really?” Jane narrows her eyes. “I think you’re making that up.”

“Maybe.” Maura shrugs. “But we should check, just to be safe. Don’t you think?”

A shiver runs up Jane’s spine. “You’re right.” She grabs both their empty glasses and sets them down in the sink. “Follow me.” She takes Maura’s hand and leads her down the hallway. She rests her hand on her doorknob with a slight hesitation. She turns to Maura, checking to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

And she opens the door.


End file.
